ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Active Protection System
The Active Protection System (APS), previously called AEGIS, is the Specialist's prime defensive ability, producing a hemispherical plasma shield that deflects incoming bullets and thrown grenades and is large enough for several teammates to be shielded with the operator Operation Instructions Operating the APS requires the Specialist to charge it before activation. As the operator starts the charge phase, the gyroscope on the back will begin to flash and a charging sound can be heard by both allies and enemies. Once the system has reached maximum charge, the system will begin overcharging, sounding a warning tone audible only to the operator. Failure to activate the system and deploy the shield in time will overload it, injuring the operator, scramble their electronics, and force a cooldown period on the system's use. Operators can choose to deploy the shield before the system is fully charged, but will have a proportionally reduced operation time. If the operator is killed during the initial charging phase, the system goes into partial cooldown. Once deployed, the system will slowly discharge, deactivating when all its energy is depleted. The system will attempt to deflect all incoming enemy fire, with its success rate dependant on the the shield's durability rating versus the incoming fire's penetration and stopping power, and the total amount of damage recently deflected. The operator is free to move while the shield is deployed but only at a walking pace. In addition, the system drains faster the more the operator moves. As the system's battery drains, a warning tone, audible only to the operator and his allies, is sounded. Once the system runs out of power, the shield disappears and the operator is returned to full mobility. The system then goes into a cooldown state, and will be ready for charging once it has fully cooled down. Interactions With Bullets Projectiles that are successfully deflected will further drain the system, depending on the system's durability rating and the projectile's power. It is possible to significantly reduce operation time by concentrating gunfire onto the shield. Deflected bullets are still live and can strike other targets, including the operator's teammates and the enemy team. The shield can be temporarily disabled if it has deflected a large amount of gunfire. Bullets that penetrate the shield do so with reduced power. With Grenades Grenades will bounce off an active shield if they are intercepted mid-air, but will not be moved if they are on the ground or rolled under the shield. The shield will reduce damage from explosions outside of the shield, although those still caught in the blast will still feel concussive effects. Grenades that inside the shield will not be affected by the system. With Players Allies can fire through the shield and do not need to be inside the shield to be protected, only behind. However, both ally and enemy can pass through the shield, making a high-pitched sound when they do. Enemies can disable the operator should they be inside the shield's protective radius. Upgrades The APS Mk. I has a charge up time of 4.4 seconds, a produces a 3.5 meter shield with a durability rating of 50, and will last between 16.7 and 22.2 seconds on a full charge, and has a cooldown of 200 seconds. Operators can upgrade the system to gain access to upgrade nodes. These nodes can be slotted with specific upgrades which can improve various parameters of the system. Category:Specialist Class Category:Abilities